


Mentiras

by allec_rameht



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allec_rameht/pseuds/allec_rameht
Summary: "Pendi minha cabeça para trás, entregando-me ao vazio, às drogas, a tudo pelo qual resisti nesses anos que estive em Oz.”
Relationships: Miguel Alvarez/Alonzo Torquemada





	Mentiras

_Estou tão cansado. Cansei de tentar. Cansei das paredes. Das mentiras. Do medo. Das mortes. Estou tão cansado._

Ele diz que quer ser eu, mas não consigo compreender o motivo. Por que ser idêntico a um ser tão violento, instável, desfigurado? Com tantas cicatrizes, marcas e mágoas? Um corpo impuro e uma mente ainda mais. Se eu pudesse, seria o meu oposto. Quem sabe assim não sairia desse buraco. Quem sabe assim ainda teria um pouco do que perdi.

Contudo, estava diante de um homem que anseia ser igual a mim. A D¹ se derretia em minha língua e o cinza de Oz nunca me pareceu tão colorido. Os dedos de Torquemada tocaram minha pele, deixando-a dormente. Desceram pela minha pele, queimando-a. Não soube dizer se era pela droga ou por finalmente ter sido acariciado com tanto desejo.

Pendi minha cabeça para trás, entregando-me ao vazio, às drogas, a tudo pelo qual resisti nesses anos que estive em Oz. Mãos quentes abrangeram meu torso e, por um segundo, senti-me protegido. No entanto, sabia que era apenas uma ilusão.

Seus lábios tocaram os meus, de maneira suave, mas com anseio. Como se estivesse esperado a vida toda por aquilo, e me senti belo de novo. Estava desnorteado, mas de alguma forma, seu toque me davam um novo sentido a seguir. Totalmente destorcido e fragmentado, porém, melhor do que eu vivia até então.

Entreguei-me, libertando-me do medo. Não desejava mais ser dono de minhas ações, porque não conseguia mais suportar o peso da responsabilidade delas. Para que ser uma pessoa melhor se o mundo jamais irá me reconhecer? Se eu nunca vou mudar, então vou apenas abraçar o monstro que sou engaiolado para sempre na teia de mortes em que eu me condenei.

A pior morte é a que sofri: a da alma. Espero que Torquemada tire um melhor proveito de mim, porque eu só estraguei minha vida. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¹. Nome de uma droga


End file.
